battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Caproni Ca.5
The Caproni Ca.5 was an Italian bomber biplane used during the latter years of World War I, and the last of its series. It was developed in response to fighter aircraft that were able to defend against earlier models, gaining a new wing and fuselage design, and increasingly powerful engines each providing up to 360 horsepower. Battlefield 1 The Caproni Ca.5 'is a bomber featured in ''Battlefield 1. The vehicle has slots for three passengers - one pilot and two gunners. Singleplayer The Caproni Ca.5 is first seen in Friends In High Places. In Total War, the British squadron of Caproni bombers is ordered to perform bomb run over the German fort, while Clyde Blackburn has to protect them from German fighters and AA guns. Caproni bombers are later seen in Avanti Savoia!, covering the Italian offensive and bombing Austrian positions. Multiplayer |optic = Bomb Sight (pilot) Zoom Optics (gunners) |upgrade = Barrage Package (Default) Firestorm Package Torpedo Package }} The '''Caproni Ca.5 is the main bomber of Entente forces. The pilot can drop various kinds of bombs: demolition bombs and high explosive bombs for destroying vehicles and structures, fragmentation and fire bombs for clearing infantry, and torpedoes for attacking naval targets. The heavy bombs are impact-fused, while the light bombs explode some time after landing. A Bomb Sight activated by pressing allows the pilot to line up potential targets. Although imprecise, it automatically adjusts for the altitude and orientation of the plane, and engine speed. A Spotting Camera allows the crew to more easily find targets. The second seat is assigned to the rear gunner, who uses a Lewis Gun to protect the bomber's rear. The Caproni's rear gun cage provides 180° traversal of the rear view of the plane, elevated above wing level. The twin-boom design of the fuselage also allows the rear gunner to engage attackers below the plane. The third seat is assigned to a nose gunner for attacking ground targets. The plane's low power-to-weight ratio and low manoeuvrability can make it difficult to recover if parts are damaged or if speed falls below the stall speed. Its wide wingspan also makes it perilous to manoeuvre at low altitude or around tall terrain. Appearances *Albion *Ballroom Blitz *Caporetto *Empire's Edge *Galicia *Łupków Pass *Monte Grappa *Rupture *Soissons Vehicle Skins |group2 = Other |list2 = Blue Stripes · DICE · Green White · Night Bomber }} Gallery BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Front.png|Caproni Ca.5 from the front BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Back.png|Back BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Left.png|Left side BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Right.png|Right side BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Top.png|Top BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Bottom.png|Bottom BF1 Caproni Ca.5 TP Front.jpg|Third person rear view BF1 Caproni Ca.5 TP Back.jpg|Third person chase view BF1 Caproni Ca.5 FP.jpg|First person pilot view BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Controls.jpg|Cockpit BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Back Gunner.jpg|First person rear gunner view BF1 Caproni Ca.5 Front Gunner.jpg|First person front gunner view BF1_Caproni_Ca.5_beta.png|Caproni Ca.5 in the Open Beta Trivia *The Capronia Ca.5 was originally the bomber of the British Empire and Royal Marines factions, but was replaced by the Airco DH.10 after the release of Battlefield 1: Apocalypse. Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1